Querido Papai
by Juju Otaku
Summary: Naruto refletia sobre o passado enquanto retornava de mais uma longa e cansativa reunião entre os Kages na Vila da Areia. Estava com saudades da sua vila querida. Mas o que o seu coração desesperadamente sentia falta era do seu aconchegante lar. O que Naruto não sabia era que ao retornar para casa encontraria uma grande surpresa...


Mais um ano se passava na vila da Folha. Os jovens ninjas que outrora salvaram essa mesma vila da guerra, agora constituíam família e aproveitavam a tranquilidade conquistada no passado.

Naruto refletia sobre o passado enquanto retornava de mais uma longa e cansativa reunião entre os Kages na Vila da Areia. Estava com saudades da sua vila querida, de andar pelas ruas e receber acenos e sorrisos dos moradores. Mas o que o seu coração desesperadamente sentia falta era do seu aconchegante lar, principalmente das suas preciosidades: Hinata e Hikari.

Como sentia falta da doçura da esposa o aguardando com um lindo sorriso e de braços abertos, e dos gritinhos de felicidade da filha quando percebia a sua presença.

Estava na hora de apressar o passo e chegar o mais rápido possível em casa.

Enquanto isso, em uma bela casa situada perto das proximidades do Clã Hyugga, uma bela moça de longos cabelos negros tentava a todo custo fazer com que a sua filhinha dormisse o mais rápido o possível.

– Vamos meu amor, durma que a mamãe está cansada. Hinata já tinha feito de tudo, dado banho, alimentado, cantado, brincado com ela, mas nada adiantava. Já era de madrugada e nada, os olhinhos tão perolados quanto os seus estavam tão abertos e alertas que parecia que não dormiria tão cedo.

– Vamos Hikari.

Em resposta, Hikari balbuciava aqueles barulhinhos de bebê.

– Pelo jeito acho melhor colocá-la na minha cama. Você é tão agitada como Naruto. Como você parece com ele! Parecendo entender tudo o que sua mãe falava Hikari batia as mãozinhas e gritava com seus HAHA's e BUBU's de alegria.

Hinata então levou a sua pequena Hikari para o seu quarto e preparou uma espécie de barreira com os travesseiros. Sua pequena já estava com um aninho e alguns meses e a cada dia se mostrava uma menina muito agitada e curiosa como todos os bebês. Mas Hikari às vezes se mostrava um pouco danadinha e de temperamento forte. Hinata via nas feições da filha as mesmas do marido. Os bicos, o sorriso contagiante, o jeito quando ficava irritada parecia que estava vendo Naruto em versão feminina e em miniatura.

– Sei que está com saudades do Papai e que gosta quando ele te coloca para dormir - Hikari parecia ter ficado cabisbaixa e depois irritada ao escutar a palavra Papai.

_Também estou morrendo de saudades dele, mas logo estará aqui. Agora você vai dormir Hikari Uzumaki com ou sem o seu pai. Vamos meu amor.

Enquanto acariciava os fios dourados e via a filha bocejar Hinata ia entrando em um estado de sonolência.

– Que chatice! Essa reunião poderia ter acabado bem mais cedo. 2 semanas! Para que 2 semanas de discussão se ainda teremos que nos reunir de novo.

Konoha prosperava mais e mais e com isso propostas de estreitar os lanços e formar alianças com outras vilas apareciam aos montes. Era isso que ele estava fazendo a 2 semanas fora de casa. Reuniões e mais reuniões.

– Estou doido por um lámen de porco feito pela Hina.

Chegou de manhã e pela hora Hinata já deveria estar de pé a muito tempo. Adentro a casa e seguiu pelo corredor, procurou na cozinha e nada. No quarto da filha nada novamente, sala, varanda...

– Será que Hinata levou Hikari para passear perto de casa? Deve ter a levado até o clã Hyugga para o pai e Hanabi ver. Acho melhor tomar um banho. Até a Kyuubi deve estar doída. Sorrindo entrou no quarto que dividi com sua esposa e então percebeu a porta do banheiro fechada

– Elas não saíram. Devem estar no banho.

Quando olhou pelo quarto percebeu uma criaturinha tão fofa ressonando na cama.

Foi verificar a filha. Parecia que tinha crescido. Com um singelo sorriso acariciou a bochechinha rosada e cheirou os cabelinhos tão dourados como os seus. Como sentia falta de fazer isso. Quando estava se aproximando para beijar a cabeça da filha escuta a voz sussurrada da esposa.

– Nem pense nisso, senhor Uzumaki. Não sabe que horas fui dormir, enquanto sua filha parecia querer conversar e brincar. Hinata saiu com um roupão felpudo, cabelos molhados e com um olhar de "saia já da ai".

– Não vou acordá-la Hina, só estava com saudades do cheirinho dela.

Percebendo que a filha não se moveu Hinata sorriu e aproximou-se de Naruto o abraçando e o beijando em seguida.

– Como foi a reunião em Suna. Hinata indagou.

– Longa e cansativa. Acredita que teremos que nos reunir mais uma vez. Ainda bem que será aqui em Konoha. Ficar mais uma vez um tempão longe de vocês não dá.

– Você deve estar cansado e com fome.

Naruto confirmou com a cabeça.

– Que tal ir tomando um banho enquanto preparo algo para você comer. Mas preste atenção na Hikari.

– Ficarei de olhos e ouvidos atentos. Pode deixar que serei rápido.

Enquanto Hinata foi preparar algo e Naruto tomava um banho rápido, Hikari ia despertando. Ao perceber que estava sozinha no quarto abriu o maior berreiro. Rapidamente Naruto escuta pela babá eletrônica a sua filha e sai para verificar.

– Calma Hikari. Papai está aqui.

Ao reconhecer a voz do pai Hikari imediatamente senta na cama e tentar engatinhar até onde Naruto estava. Hinata colocou tantos travesseiros que a menina não conseguia avançar muito.

Começou a dar os seus gritinhos de felicidade, ora tentado se livrar dos travesseiros, ora estendendo os braços para o pai. Naruto observava a filha para ver até onde ela ia. Quando a fisionomia alegre de Hikari muda novamente para a de choro, Naruto já ia pegar a filha no colo, entretanto algo o deixou paralisado. Em meio às lágrimas Hikari parecia balbuciar algo parecido com Papai.

– Papai! Hikari gritava com os braços estendidos para que o pai a pegasse.

– O QUE?

– Buá. Papai! Papai! Buá

– VOCÊ FALOU PAPAI! Naruto pegou a menina e rapidamente o sorriso retornou para o rosto de Hikari.

– Papai!

Enquanto Naruto beijava a cabecinha dela. Hikari abraçava o pescoço do pai com força como para demonstrar que estava com saudades.

– HINATA, CORRE AQUI AGORA!

Hinata pensando que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com a sua filha corre rapidamente para o quarto e encontra os dois aos risos de felicidade.

– O que aconteceu Naruto?

– ELA FALOU HINA, A HIKARI ME CHAMOU DE PAPAI. ELA FALOU A PRIMEIRA PALAVRA DELA.

– Fala de novo para a mamãe ouvir meu amor. Naruto incentivou mais uma vez.

Como para demonstrar para a mãe que era inteligente a menina repete mais uma vez.

– Papai!

– AI MEU KAMI-SAMA! ELA TÁ FALANDO. Então Hinata teve uma ideia.

– Fala mamãe

– Papai

– Mamãe, meu amor. Fala mamãe

Sorrindo Hikari repete mais uma vez "Papai".

–MAMÃE

– PAPAI!

–MAMÃE

– PAPAI!

– Poxa, quando será que você vai falar mamãe. Hinata falava para a filha. Indignada olha para o marido e diz:

– Eu sabia que ela ia preferir você, Naruto. Sempre foi assim.

– Calma Hina. Ela falará mamãe na hora certa.

Um pouco contrariada Hinata olhou o Uzumaki que estendeu a mão para ela. Com um sorriso pegou em sua mão e o mesmo a puxou para um forte abraço. Em seus braços estavam aquelas que dariam a vida sem ao menos piscar. Ali ele se sentia completo e feliz

– Como eu senti falta disso. De vocês.

Correspondendo ao abraço de Naruto e dando um beijo demorado na bochecha da filha Hinata responde:

– Eu sei meu amor, eu sei...

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Ja ne


End file.
